Broken, Accidental, ReStart
by TrogdorKC
Summary: Tatsuki is now living with her brother, Ichigo, and his fiance, Rukia. The lifestyle change is terribly drastic and it seems that Tatsuki has a hard time coping with a traditional lifestyle. But things take a turn when someone from their past returns.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note:_**

So I got this idea from research and from a movie called "A Tale of Two Sisters" I highly recommend it. The twist is un-real! But my story will contain no spoilers. So, enjoy!

_One, two, three, four… _

A red four door car drove away from a hospital. Ichigo Kurosaki was the driver. He rested his arm on the door and wore a smile that said things were fine. The orange haired young man looked to his passenger, the dark haired Rukia Kuchiki, soon to be Kurosaki.

There in the back seat was Tatsuki, she gazed out the window. It was autumn, her favorite season. It was especially beautiful today though.

"Sis?" Ichigo asked, breaking Tatsuki's concentration.

"What?" Tatsuki said still looking out the window.

"You're not talking much, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm tired." She apologized. "Thank you for picking me up… and… everything else." She muttered.

"You're not a burden, Tatsuki." Rukia assured her.

Tatsuki sat back and folded her arms, "I'll be out before you know it."

The group was traveling outside of Tsu, Mie into the calmer bayside of Japan, the Ise Bay. Tatsuki looked back once more before the city disappeared from sight. The road now overlooked the bay. Tatsuki looked out to see the rocks.

"So when's the wedding?" Tatsuki asked, feeling it was an appropriate subject.

"In the summer of course." Rukia smiled. "At Geku."

"The Ise Geku Shrine?" Tatsuki asked a little skeptical.

"Well, my family has been the keepers of the shrine for centuries." She smiled as the pavement turned into dirt.

"That's incredible." Tatsuki smiled, actually impressed.

The car stopped, Tatsuki examined their residence, out on the bay, within walking distance of the quiet temple. The house was a very traditional one story home. Tatsuki stepped out of the car, slightly intimidated.

"I'll show you to your room." Ichigo said to Tatsuki as he got his sisters bag out of the trunk.

Tatsuki didn't respond. She just stood in silence as the wind blew.

A few days later and Tatsuki was set in perfectly at her new home. Ichigo was able to convince his father-in-law to give Tatsuki a chance for a job around the temple. He accepted her as an extra grounds keeper.

"Tatsuki" Ichigo said outside of her room. The door slid open, Tatsuki was dressed. "Breakfast." He smiled, seeing that she was ready for the day.

Tatsuki sat in front of an alcove, the traditional tokonoma in the dining room. It belonged to Ichigo, the family name was hanging on a scroll with tatami mats on the floor and a bonsai tree. Ichigo and Rukia sat across from her, eating their breakfast in silence. Tatsuki looked out of the sliding glass doors that lined the back of the house. She could see the temple outside.

To be honest, this lifestyle was foreign to Tatsuki. Ichigo and Tatsuki grew up in Kyoto with the modern fast paced life-style. That was what she was always used too. It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate her ancestors or history, but living the traditional Japanese life was a major change. She looked at Ichigo, he was smiling at Rukia.

"_He's happy."_ She thought.

Ichigo had been living with Rukia since he graduated from Mie University, which is where they met. He adjusted to this lifestyle fairly easy, or so it seemed.

Tatsuki didn't say anything the whole breakfast, or on the walk to the temple with Ichigo and Rukia. She spent the morning people watching. By now however, she wasn't in awe of all the people who came around to see the temple. Tatsuki didn't realize how busy the temple was, but she deemed it a fact of life. She tried her best to keep out of everyone's way. Ichigo found her sitting outside of one of the archways.

"Hey." Ichigo said trying to start conversation with his sister.

She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, "What?" she muttered.

"I know this is a hard adjustment…" he sighed "But me and Rukia are really trying to make you feel welcome."

Tatsuki looked up at him, she sighed, "You are."

"Then what's wrong?"

Tatsuki didn't respond. Ichigo sat down beside her.

"You used… we use… this isn't you!" she said trying to formulate a sentence.

"What isn't me?" he asked, surprised.

"You're not a temple care taker…. Or a traditional conformist." She argued.

"Tatsuki…" he grunted "People change… for the better."

"How is this better?"

"Because I'm happy." He glared. "Happy with Rukia… happy to live out here and help her. If she's happy, I'm happy. And we're both happy to have you here."

Tatsuki looked down, "I just wanted to know… I haven't seen you in a long time…" she muttered.

Ichigo sighed, "I know."

They sat together in silence for a while. Ichigo patted Tatsuki on the back then stood up and walked away.

Tatsuki sat by herself for a while, she glanced out at the woods on the edge of the temple. That's when she saw it, the orange hair in the brush.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki gasped then sprang to her feet. She ran towards her.

"Where were you?" Tatsuki asked when she approached her.

"Come with me." Orihime smiled leading Tatsuki by the hand.

They walked in silence, deep into the woods.

Orihime finally stopped and looked back at Tatsuki, they embraced.

"Where were you?" Tatsuki asked again.

"I was waiting on you." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

"No way am I going." A girl laughed as she and Rukia walked down the stone paths around the temple.

"Come on!" Rukia begged, "He's really nice."

"That's what you said about the last guy." Her friend said a little irritated.

Rukia laughed, "You need to branch out more. Who the hell are you looking for? Mr. Perfect?"

The girl laughed laughed, "Exactly! Maybe you should start doing background checks for these blind dates."

"Rukia!" Ichigo said running up behind the girls.

"Ichigo." The girl said ecstatically, she bowed.

He responded with a quick bow then addressed his fiancé.

"Tatsuki didn't come home last night." He huffed.

"Damn." Rukia said. "What do we do?"

"I don't know… Why didn't you say something earlier?" she argued.

"I thought she was with you."

"I thought she was with you!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo sighed, "Damn…" he said trying to call her cell phone, "I've called like ten times." He said.

"Wait, Tatsuki?" the friend asked.

"No offence, but this isn't any of your business, Mashiro." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh, well I was going to say that I saw her around the edge of the woods last night."

Ichigo turned around, "You did?"

"Yeah." Mashiro said in an annoyed tone, still furious at how Ichigo talked to her.

"Thank you." Ichigo said, with a slight apologetic tone then ran off.

"Ichigo! Wait!" Rukia exclaimed.

She looked back at Mashiro, "I'm sorry." She said and followed Ichigo.

"Tatsuki." Ichigo said waking her up. She examined his face, he looked angry.

"Hey." She said looking around.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I was with Orihime."

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, we must have dozed off." Tatsuki explained.

Ichigo nodded, "I see…" he muttered. "Well, we've got to get back. I wasted a lot of work time looking for you." He said giving a slight smile.

"I'll help…" Tatsuki said looking around again.

"Damn right you will." Ichigo smiled.

**That Night**

Tatsuki laid in her bed, listening to music. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey. Tatsuki." Rukia said from the other side.

Tatsuki rolled on her side, she sighed, "Yeah?"

"Could I come in?"

Tatsuki didn't want Rukia to come in. She didn't like her too much, but she decided to be the bigger person.

Tatsuki opened the door, "Yes?"

"I just want to check on you. Do you need anything?"

Tatsuki stood in silence, she thought, then shook her head.

"Oh, alright." Rukia said, "I'll see you in the morning."

Tatsuki shut the door. She sat up against her door in silence for a long time. Staring at the wall. The white walls. All of the walls in her new room were white. She looked down at her clothing, all white.

She locked the door.

She stood up and walked to her bed. She reached between her mattresses and pulled out a pair of scissors. She grabbed a pillow from ontop of her bed and then she went back to sitting up against the door. She slid the blade across her arm, drawing dark red blood to the surface.

Tatsuki screamed into a pillow as her eyes began to water. A hand appeared on top of her own.

"What are you doing?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki looked up at her, she was disappointed, "Take off your shirt." Orihime demanded. Tatsuki pulled her shirt off and handed it to Orihime who wrapped the self inflicted wound up.

Orihime sat down beside Tatsuki, leaning up against the door as well. They were silent, until Tatsuki become overwhelmed with tears and began to cry into Orihime's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsuki awoke the next morning on the floor, sitting in front of the door facing the window. Orihime was gone, again. She glanced at the brown walls, slightly confused. Footsteps broke her concentration.

"Better?... I don't think so." Ichigo's voice said in a whisper.

"Alright. Thank you." Ichigo said then hung the phone up.

He knocked at the door, Tatsuki gasped and held her arm. Her arm! She looked down, her shirt was soaked in blood. She lifted up the edge and examined the damage. A deep wound.

She stood up, "What?" she asked.

"Time to get up." Ichigo said.

At the breakfast table, Ichigo was troubled. Rukia could tell. But Tatsuki actually seemed to be in a good mood. She had wrapped a large bandage over her forearm before she left her room. But it was still visible to everyone.

"Tatsuki." Ichigo muttered.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "Tatsuki." He repeated.

Tatsuki looked at him, "Yes?"

"You… haven't been taking your medication." He muttered.

"Yes I have." She spat back, defending herself.

He slammed a bottle on the table. Tatsuki knew what it was, "Why did you go through my room?" she yelled.

"Because this is my house. I can do what I want."

"Correction, this is her house." Tatsuki said pointing to Rukia with a slight smile.

"This is our house." Ichigo said becoming enraged with his sister. "You need to take your medicine." He continued getting back on subject.

"I don't need it." She laughed and then took another bite of her breakfast.

Ichigo slammed his fist down on the table, "Yes you do!" he glared. "Look at you. Your arm? What the hell happened?"

Tatsuki glared back at him, silent.

"You've been here for two weeks. And this bottle is unopened. You haven't taken your medicine since you set foot here"

Tatsuki didn't respond.

"Take your pills." he said standing up to leave.

"Or what?" she yelled.

"You know what." He said, his back facing her. He was holding the phone.

Tatsuki sat back, she looked at Rukia.

"I'm sorry." She said to Rukia as she took the pill.

Ichigo walked away.

"Tatsuki." Rukia said trying to be friendly. Luckily, it worked this time. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here and I won't tell Ichigo anything." Rukia said not breaking eye contact.

Tatsuki nodded and gave a slight smile, a legitimate smile.

"So is there anything on your mind?" Rukia pressed on.

"I don't know why… I felt trapped…" Tatsuki explained.

"You know, I heard you fancy Akihabara?"

Tatsuki looked up, Rukia had sparked her interest.

"If you feel trapped, maybe we should all go there for the day."

"Seriously?" Tatsuki asked trying not to get her own hope up.

"Sure. I'll talk to Ichigo about it tonight.

**Few Days Later**

Back in the woods, Tatsuki and Orihime were once again engaged in conversation.

"Tatsuki." Orihime frowned examining her lover's arm.

"I know…" Tatsuki sighed. "I'm not crazy."

"I know you're not." Orihime smiled.

"Where do you go?" Tatsuki asked changing the subject.

"You worry so much. I'm always with you."

"It's not the same." Tatsuki pouted. "Which is why I wanted you to go to Akihabara with my family tomorrow. Please?"

Orihime chuckled.

"We're leaving at ten…"

"I know you're excited. That's the last place we went together." Orihime reminded her.

"New beginnings." Tatsuki laughed a little nervously.

Orihime kissed Tatsuki, "See you tomorrow."

**Tomorrow:**

"Where's your friend, Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked looking at his watch.

"Yeah, we've got to get going." Rukia added.

They had been waiting for thirty minutes on Tatsuki's friend..

"Would you like us to call?" Rukia asked.

Tatsuki sighed, "No, let's just go. I still want to have fun." She smirked.

Ichigo smiled, pleased that his sister was feeling better. Rukia smiled too.

Several hours later, the family sat outside eating in Akihabara. Tatsuki had already hit up many of the popular electronic stores. The day was almost over.

"Don't think you can lock yourself in your room and play with these things all day." Ichigo laughed.

"I know…" She muttered.

"Well I'm sorry your friend didn't show up." Rukia added.

"It's alright. I'm having fun with you guys."

"Who were you going to bring?" Ichigo asked.

"Orihime."

Rukia tilted her head, "I didn't know she was here."

Tatsuki was silent.

"You said you saw her the other night, didn't you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, a week ago. We decided to not see each other too much."

Ichigo nodded, "Taking it slow." He gave a slight smile at Rukia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Days Later:**

Tatsuki was sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Ichigo quickly answered, greeting their guest.

"Hello." A man in a green hat smiled.

"Kisuke." Ichigo said welcoming him in.

"I'd prefer doctor Urahaha, but I figure we're on first name basis by now." He smiled taking his hat off. "So where is she?" Kisuke asked getting down to business.

"Here" Tatsuki said from the couch.

Kisuke walked over to her. "Hello love." He smiled.

Ichigo and Rukia exited to the kitchen, Tatsuki could hear them talking.

Kisuke's sunny disposition always made Tatsuki feel comfortable though.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Tatsuki didn't say anything. She folded her knees to her chest.

Kisuke sighed and sat down on a foot rest in front of her. He took out a pen and notepad.

"So tell me everything that's been going on." He said clicking his pen.

"Nothing's been going on." She said looking off to the side.

"Oh yeah?" he smiled chewing on the end of his pen, "What about your arm?"

Tatsuki held it, "Its fine!"

He laughed, "I'm not going to take you back with me." He assured her.

She dropped her guard. They were silent again.

"Ichigo said that you and Orihime were seeing each other again."

"We're taking it slow…" she grunted.

"How often do you see each other?" Kisuke asked.

"Once a week… she was supposed to go with us to Akihabara."

"Akihabara?"

"Yeah." Tatsuki said a little unsterdy.

"Did Orihime go with you to Akihabara?"

"No… I thought I saw her… but it was just another girl with orange hair."

"Why wouldn't she go?"

"I don't know why... It's the best place!" Tatsuki laughed. "I don't think I can be with a girl who doesn't appreciate that."

Kisuke scratched his chin.

"So, you're telling me that Ichigo and Rukia took you to Akihabara?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah, that's my favorite place to shop. I bought a camera."

"Could we talk about Orihime?" Kisuke asked. "She's living here?"

"Not in the house... I think she lives in the woods. I haven't asked her yet."

"How long before all of this was the last time you saw her?"

Tatsuki thought, "Well, before I went in the hospital... she visited me some." Tatsuki thought, her words becoming slower.

"Why were you there?"

"Because…" Tatsuki said and then went silent.

"Tatsuki, what happened was a long time ago. You have to forget about Orihime and try to move forward. That's your only chance of getting better." He explained calmly.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki asked.

"Orihime is dead." Kisuke said dropping the bomb.

"Do you remember? She died in your arms, at Akihabara…"

Tatsuki bit her lip, it all came back to her at once, "She was stabbed…"

"Do you remember?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes…" she said and then stared at the floor.

Kisuke remained quiet, Tatsuki glanced up at him, she didn't say anything. Kisuke excused himself from the living room.

Kisuke walked in the kitchen where Ichigo and Rukia were.

"She's losing touch."

Ichigo put his hand on his forehead, "Yeah." He sighed.

"What do we do?" Rukia asked.

"The sooner... the better." He frowned.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, terribly sorry that he had dragged her into this mess. She understood though, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"So, we'll come for her tomorrow." Kisuke said and then they followed him in to the living room. But Tatsuki was gone.

"Where is she?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo ran down the hallway, and then came back, "She's not in her room."

"Not again..." Rukia moaned.

"This has happened before?" Kisuke asked.

The couple went silent.

Kisuke pulled out his cell phone, "Hello? Police, yes. We have a mental patient on the run. She is very unstable."

"Mr. Kurosaki?" an officer said to him at the edge of the Aokigahara forest.

It was twenty-four hours later. Ichigo and Rukia had looked everywhere they could think around their home and at the Bay. They asked the bus driver if he had seen Tatsuki, and his word led them to the edge of the forest.

"We found your sister." He frowned.

Ichigo sighed, "She's dead, isn't she?"

The officer removed his hat and looked down. He slowly walked past Ichigo. Rukia gave her fiancé a hug.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

He smiled, "Sorry?"

Rukia looked at him, confused.

"Tatsuki was going to follow Orihime, always."


End file.
